Feudal Dreams
by Haruko Fujimura
Summary: After running away, a pregnant 15 year old Cho winds up in the Feudal Era, where she meets her future lover, Yutaka.
1. Chapter 1

It was a cold day in the middle of January. A 15 year old girl by the name of Cho Hyuga was walking home from her friends house, dreading when she would reach her house. She had been raped and impregnated a few weeks ago, and had finally gathered up the courage to tell her parents that she was pregnant after talking to a close friend about it. Finally, after about 10 more minutes of walking, she arrived home. She removed her coat and boots, and walked into the kitchen where her mother, Aiko, was making dinner. She sat down at the table. "Hello, Cho. Did you have a good day?" she asked. "It was alright. Hey, where are dad and Ronin?" Cho asked, noticing that neither her father or her brother were in the kitchen or living room. "Oh, Ronin is out with some friends for the night and your father is down stairs. He should be up anytime though. Its almost 6." she replied, looking at the clock. Its almost 6." Just then, her father, Yukio walked into the kitchen and greeted them both with a wave. He sat down at the table, beside Cho. Aiko placed dinner on the table. She had prepared some chicken noodle soup. "Sorry its not much tonight, guys, I'm just so busy with work lately.." Aiko said, sitting down. "Its okay, dear." Yukio said, smiling. Cho nodded, and started to drink her soup. Soon, they had all finished their soup and stood up from the table. "That was delicious, mom.." Cho said, faking a smile. She knew she had to tell her parents soon. "Hey, can I talk to you two..?" she said quietly. "Sure, honey, you can tell us anything." her mother said. "Well.. I.. I'm pregnant.." she said and buried her face in her hands. The whole room became silent. She knew her parents would not take this news well. "W-what..? How.. How did this happen?" Aiko asked, trying to stay calm. "Well.. I went to a party with Mai a few weeks ago.. And this guy, I didn't catch his name, started talking to me.. Next thing I know, he's leading me upstairs. We started kissing, and then he went too far.. I didn't want to do anything, but.. He said he'd shoot me with his dads hand gun if I didn't do what he said.." she finished, bursting into tears. Her mother was also crying. Her father, on the other hand, looked furious. "Get out." he whispered. "W-what?"- Cho asked. "I said, get out. I do not want a pregnant teenager in my house. When the neighbours hear about this we'll be ruined." Cho was speachless, as was her mother. Yukio got up and left the room shortly after he had spoken. "...Mom.. I-I don't have to leave, do I..?" her mother did not answer. After 5 minutes of horrible silence, Cho got up and ran up the stairs into her room. "Fine. If they don't want me here, I'm gone." she said angrily, grabbing some bags for her things and packing up what she would need. It took her about an hour to pack everything." Her parents had not come up once to check on her. She sighed, looking at her room, which was now empty except for her furniature and a few things she did not pack. She slowly crept down stairs to see if her parents were still there. No sign of them. She noticed a slip of paper on the counter. It read:  
_"Cho, I have gone out to look for your father. He left the house shortly after you went to your room. Be back soon.  
Love, mom." _  
Cho threw the paper into the trash can and headed back up stairs. She grabbed her two bags and started down the stairs. When she reached the door, she put on her coat and boots, and headed out the door. She was so scared. She had no where to go. She couldn't go to a friend or relatives house, her parents would know to call there. She walked until she reached the park. She ran to the playground area, and sat down under a slide. She reached into her bag and grabbed her blanket. After 20 minutes or so, she heard voices. It was her brother, Ronin, and his group of friends. Quickly, she gathered up her things and ran. Thankfully they hadn't noticed her. She started to walk, until she heard something. She stopped, thinking it was Ronin tormenting some poor animals, but then she realized someone was screaming. Quickly, she ran to see if anyone was hurt. She was now infront of an old house, which looked kind of like a shrine. She slowly crept in, still hearing screaming. "H-Hello? Is anyone there?" she asked, terrified. She looked around. Nothing was there, except what looked to be a stair case leading down to a well. She walked down the stairs and looked into the well to see if anyone had fallen in. Then, she felt someone behind her. "Have fun.." the stranger said, pushing her into the well.


	2. Chapter 2

Cho fell into the well and was knocked unconcious. She had hit her head off a rock at the bottom. A few hours later, she woke up. She looked around. "What the.. Where the hell am I?" then she noticed her bags in the corner. "Thank God.." she muttered, walking over to them and picking them up. "How am I supposed to get out of here?" she thought out loud. She looked around the well, until she saw a ladder. Slowly, she climbed up to the top and climbed out of the well. "Woahh.." Cho said in amazement. It was beautifiul! She seemed to be in a forest. But it did not look like anything where she was from. She stared at the beautiful scenery for a long time, but she heard something. There was someone in the bushes behind her. She slowly approached the bush. It was around 3 in the morning, so the sun was not up yet. She only had the moon light to guide her. Suddenly, a girl jumped out from the bushes. At first, she was clueless that Cho was there, but soon she walked right into her, knocking them both to the ground. "Who the HELL are you!" the girl asked angrily, brushing the snow off her kimono and standing up to face her. "I-I'm Cho.." she answered. "Why are you dressed so weird?" the girl asked. Cho was wearing a puffy white coat, jeans and a sweater. "I'm not from around here.." "Where are you from then?" "I'm from Japan.." the girl looked at her. "Uh, idiot, this IS Japan." she said rudely. "No, its not. There are no buildings. No cars. No people." "What are cars..?" the girl asked, looking confused. "They're-- nevermind. Whats your name, anyway?" "I'm Koharu. Listen, Cho, there is plenty of room back at our home, would you like to come with me? Its too cold to stay out here.." Koharu said. "Um, sure." they both headed off into the forest. "Is this safe?" Cho asked. "Yes.. I walk through here all the time." "Oh, okay.." Cho answered, still scared.

----------

"Finally, we're here.. Shh, be quiet, my brother is probably asleep and he'll kill me if I wake him up.." she whispered, slowly walking up the stairs and opening the door. Cho followed. Once inside, Cho was very suprised. She did not see a televison, or a computer, or anything of the sort. She decided not to say anything, though, she thought it might be rude if they could not afford things like that. They crept past the eating area and into another room. It was also pretty much empty. Just blanket and pillow on some straw that was supposed to be a bed, and a few pieces of clothing were in the room. "Be right back, I'll go get you something to sleep on.." Koharu got up to leave the room, but once she left the room, Cho heard a scream.

Cho fell into the well and was knocked unconcious. She had hit her head off a rock at the bottom. A few hours later, she woke up. She looked around. "What the.. Where the hell am I?" then she noticed her bags in the corner. "Thank God.." she muttered, walking over to them and picking them up. "How am I supposed to get out of here?" she thought out loud. She looked around the well, until she saw a ladder. Slowly, she climbed up to the top and climbed out of the well. "Woahh.." Cho said in amazement. It was beautifiul! She seemed to be in a forest. But it did not look like anything where she was from. She stared at the beautiful scenery for a long time, but she heard something. There was someone in the bushes behind her. She slowly approached the bush. It was around 3 in the morning, so the sun was not up yet. She only had the moon light to guide her. Suddenly, a girl jumped out from the bushes. At first, she was clueless that Cho was there, but soon she walked right into her, knocking them both to the ground. "Who the HELL are you!" the girl asked angrily, brushing the snow off her kimono and standing up to face her. "I-I'm Cho.." she answered. "Why are you dressed so weird?" the girl asked. Cho was wearing a puffy white coat, jeans and a sweater. "I'm not from around here.." "Where are you from then?" "I'm from Japan.." the girl looked at her. "Uh, idiot, this IS Japan." she said rudely. "No, its not. There are no buildings. No cars. No people." "What are cars..?" the girl asked, looking confused. "They're-- nevermind. Whats your name, anyway?" "I'm Koharu. Listen, Cho, there is plenty of room back at our home, would you like to come with me? Its too cold to stay out here.." Koharu said. "Um, sure." they both headed off into the forest. "Is this safe?" Cho asked. "Yes.. I walk through here all the time." "Oh, okay.." Cho answered, still scared.

----------

"Finally, we're here.. Shh, be quiet, my brother is probably asleep and he'll kill me if I wake him up.." she whispered, slowly walking up the stairs and opening the door. Cho followed. Once inside, Cho was very suprised. She did not see a televison, or a computer, or anything of the sort. She decided not to say anything, though, she thought it might be rude if they could not afford things like that. They crept past the eating area and into another room. It was also pretty much empty. Just blanket and pillow on some straw that was supposed to be a bed, and a few pieces of clothing were in the room. "Be right back, I'll go get you something to sleep on.." Koharu got up to leave the room, but once she left the room, Cho heard a scream. "YUTAKA! DON'T DO THAT!" Koharu screamed, running back into the room carrying a blanket. "Who's Yutaka..?" Cho asked. "My brother.. He hid behind a door way and jumped out and scared me. He's so immature that way. Cho just nodded. Yutaka came into the room a few minutes later. "Sorry Koharu, I--" he paused. "And who are you?" he asked Cho, looking at her the same way Koharu had earlier. "I'm Cho.."


End file.
